


Frühlingserwachen

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outing, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff without Plot. *hust*</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/135192.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühlingserwachen

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: Spoiler, steht am Ende  
> Rating: P 14  
> Genre: slash, est. relationship, h/c, fluff  
> Handlung: Ähm … ja. Handlung? Das ist mal wieder ein FwP (Fluff without Plot). Sorry not sorry.  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich fürchte, ich habe das schon öfter geschrieben … aber es war nunmal meine erster Gedanke bei diesem Prompt *räusper*  
> Edit: Jetzt liegt es schon eine Woche rum und ich schaue immer mal wieder drauf, aber es wird einfach nicht besser. Meh

***

Grün.

Grün in allen Schattierungen von zart bis kräftig. Für einen Moment sah er nichts anderes als das Blättergewirr vor einem blauen Himmel, dunkel und hell, und Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch das dichte Blätterdach stahlen, immer dann, wenn der Wind für eine kleine Lücke sorgte. Aber bevor er sich über den ungewöhnlichen Blickwinkel wundern konnte, war da schon nur noch Schwarz.

***

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war da kein Grün mehr, nur noch grelles Weiß. Thiel stöhnte gequält und schloß die Augen wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Stimme erkannte und die Augen wieder öffnete – ein vorsichtiges Blinzeln dieses Mal. Boerne sah ganz eindeutig besorgt aus, und wie immer, wenn er besorgt war, redete er. Leider rauschten die Worte nur so an Thiel vorbei, und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er einzelne Begriffe ausmachen konnte. „Entkommen“ war dabei, und auch wenn er das gerade nicht so wirklich einordnen konnte, wußte er doch, daß das nichts Gutes war. Und „unvorsichtig“ und „Gehirnerschütterung“ und „wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?“ – alles Dinge, die er jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht so gerne hörte. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, und Boerne stoppte abrupt. Eine Hand berührte seine Stirn. Er blinzelte noch einmal und so langsam wurde die Sicht besser. Er konnte erkennen, was er schon befürchtet hatte; daß er in einem Krankenhauszimmer lag. Und hinter Boernes Schulter stand Nadeshda, die irgendwie merkwürdig aussah. Besorgt, aber irgendwie auch … ja, klar. Boerne. Sie hatten ja noch niemandem erzählt, daß –

„Verstehst du mich?“ fragte Boerne in diesem Moment und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gesicht direkt vor ihm.

„Wenn …“, er räusperte sich in der Hoffnung, daß seine Stimme dann kräftiger klingen würde, „wenn du aufhörst Steno zu reden schon.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Ich rede völlig normal. Das liegt an dir.“

„Klar.“ Thiel hustete. „Was ist passiert?“

„Du mußtest ja unbedingt hinter Hasenkamp herrennen wie der Leibhaftige persönlich, über Stock und über Stein.“

„Und?“

„Bist gegen einen armdicken Ast gerannt. Ich hab‘ dich bewußtlos auf dem Waldboden gefunden. Jemand normal gewachsenes hätte sich die Schulter angestoßen, aber dich hat es natürlich voll am Kopf erwischt.“

Thiel schnaubte noch einmal, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Vielleicht wäre er sauer gewesen, wenn er nicht solche Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte. Oder wenn Boernes Hand nicht immer noch gezittert hätte. Im Hintergrund fragte Nadeshda etwas und Boerne antwortete, er hörte die Worte, aber er verstand nicht wirklich, was gesagt wurde. Wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre, hätte ihn das vielleicht beunruhigt, aber so hörte er nur Boernes Stimme zu, ließ die Augen wieder zufallen und -

„Frank?“

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah direkt in Boernes besorgtes Gesicht, das noch näher gekommen war. Komisch … darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. „Eher schmutziggrün.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Deine Augen. Also, so richtig grün kann man das jedenfalls nicht nennen.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Vielleicht hast du dir doch was getan. So viel Romantik ist jedenfalls nicht normal.“

Thiel mußte lachen. Keine gute Idee. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch mehr als vorher, und jetzt wurde ihm auch noch schwindelig. Aber dann waren da zwei Hände, die seinen Kopf festhielten, und die Welt hörte auf zu schwanken. Fürs erste zumindest.

„Ich geh‘ dann mal“, sagte Nadeshda in diesen Moment. „Gute Besserung.“ Er hörte, wie die Tür leise geschlossen wurde, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Boerne, der immer noch nicht wirklich normal aussah.

„Wie lange?“

„Du warst fast eine Stunde weg.“ Boerne blinzelte. „Du wirst eine Weile hierbleiben müssen, zur Beobachtung. Nur zur Sicherheit.“

„Das wird schon wieder“, murmelte Thiel. Er fühlte sich immer noch benommen und schloß die Augen wieder. Und weil Boernes Hände immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen waren, fing er sie einfach ein, zog sie an seine Brust und hielt sie fest. „Das wird schon wieder.“

Boerne schnaubte, aber er wehrte sich nicht.

„Und wer war jetzt nochmal Hasenkamp?“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: Grün (Unter dem Blätterdach des Waldes)
> 
> Medizinisch haut das sicher nicht hin ... ich fürchte, wenn jemand so lange bewußtlos war, dann hat das ernstere Folgen als eine schnöde Gehirnerschütterung. Aber ich wollte Thiel nunmal nicht ernsthaft weh tun ;)


End file.
